1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for hanging doors. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to hanging doors on trailers. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a movable framing device useful in hanging doors on trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Hanging doors can be clumsy, difficult and awkward. This is because doors are often large in size and a bit larger than the average person installing a door. Thus, it is awkward for a person to physically manipulate the door into position while at the same time connecting the door to a frame. Often the door will be recessed into a frame when in a closed position. It can be difficult to install the door in the closed position while recessed in the frame and at the same time physically connecting the door to the frame. Alternatively, it is awkward to try and connect the door to a frame while the door is in an open position. This is because the door is now movable in a 3-dimensional space so that it must be controlled in the three dimensional space while at the same time attempting to physically connect the door to its frame. Further, some doors can be large and quite heavy. For example, tractor trailer doors can be large and made out of metal so that they are heavy and awkward to manipulate.